SENTIMIENTOS
by AnnisT
Summary: ¿Qué significa amar...? ¿Alegría y Tristeza están estrechamente unidos? Esas son algunas preguntas que la pequeña Jeanne guarda en su corazón, y sin darse cuenta encontrará la respuestas. Oneshot de HxJ... POV s Jeanne.


**SENTIMIENTOS**

**POV´s JEANNE**

Inesperadamente me besó, al principio puse resistencia pero al final terminé por rendirme a su voluntad, no fui capaz de rechazarlo porque era como rechazarme a mí misma.

Sus dominantes labios me profanaban en una poderosa mezcla de dulzura y fiereza que embriaga los sentidos solo era consciente de su boca sobre la mía. Admito que disfruté su beso, sus brazos me atraparon suavemente guiándome a su cuerpo y por varios minutos dejé la realidad para tocar el cielo, sin embargo interrumpí aquello cuando sentí sus caricias intensas y bruscas, lo alejé de mi al percatarme de que se perdía el control.

Me miró intensamente, creo que no le agradó mi reacción; era la tercera vez que lo hacía, pero retomó el control sobre mí cuando sujetó mis muñecas acorralándome contra la pared, no pensaba en rendirse.

Susurró con voz ronca a mis oídos: _"...me encanta que pongas resistencia de lo contrario no sería divertido...pero, seamos honestos Jean, TAMBIÉN LO DESEAS..."_ Aquellas palabras me estremecieron de emoción y temor, ¿Qué significaba para él? era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Sonrió satisfecho después de besar mi cuello y arrancarme un suave gemido, era endemoniadamente atractivo y me seducía de una manera tan sutil como intensa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? él no me obligaba a nada solo me tentaba, la decisión era MÍA.

Cuando miraba sus ojos podía ver un poco de su interior y en todas aquellas veces que lo miraba había sentimientos distintos: Tristeza, Soledad, Calidez, Odio, Ternura, Soberbia, Crueldad, Cariño, Vacío, Amor y Deseo, eran tantos sentimientos que me confundían y descubría que a pesar de todo no sabía en que pensaba ni lo que sentía por mí, en cambio yo...yo lo amo tanto que por él enviaría todo al diablo; está presente en mis pensamientos, en mis anhelos, en mis sueños, en mis frustraciones, en mis deseos, en mis pesadillas. Él domina mi mente y mi ser, a su lado mi voluntad se doblega, mi orgullo desaparece. Pero, así como lo Amo también le Temo; Tengo miedo de que me lastime.

Lo vi impaciente como un león enjaulado, esperando mi respuesta...

_"...en la vida amarás y encontraras quien corresponda a tus sentimientos, pero también te lastimaran, está bien porque eso significa que estas viva, es parte de la madurez de tu corazón, así que no dudes en Amar..."_recordé las palabras de Shati, cuando decidí dejar de ser "la diosa de la justicia" que me había convertido Marcos para ser yo misma, Shati tenía razón, no existe la felicidad infinita, nada me asegura que siempre viviré sobre nubes de algodón, debía arriesgarme a todo...por eso decidí abrir mi corazón y amar...

Por fin me rendí a él, mi respuesta fue besarlo y entendió el mensaje al instante, esta vez su beso me dejó sin aliento, sus manos exploraron con absoluta seguridad, no lo detuve cuando se deshacía de mi vestido, ya que había decidido entregarme con Fe ciega y si iban a lastimarme quise que Hao fuera el primero. Me ruboricé al ser la primera vez que un hombre me miraba desnuda, pude sentir la penetrante mirada observándome con detenimiento, temblé cuando sus manos tocaban mi piel en caricias profundas. Cuando al fin me hizo suya no fui capaz de controlarme, hizo explotar mis sentidos y miles de sensaciones se desbordaron hasta llevarme a la locura, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé porque fui muy Feliz.

Bien, yo me entregué por completo, sin vacilar, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Me dejarás? ¿Me amarás? ¿Me humillarás? o ¿Piensas en destruirme?, ahora Tú tienes la decisión.

¿Así se siente el DOLOR?, es un fuego que te devora por dentro, una desesperación insoportable que tortura el alma, vienen a mi el Arrepentimiento y la Rabia; ambos tratan de cubrirme la mente, a veces logro alejarlos otras me dominan, se trata de un sentimiento como el Amor solo que en lugar de darme felicidad me mata poco a poco, me deja vacía y desdichada,_"¿Por qué me hiciste eso?"_ es la letanía de mi mente por haberme usado para tu diversión, lo peor es que utilizaste las mejores armas, las perfectas palabras, los mejores detalles e incluso las mejores promesas todo para engatusarme, todo para divertirte, todo para humillarme...Veo que con el tiempo la felicidad queda en el olvido y los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos se van desvaneciendo mientras este dolor incrementa más y más, se hace tan sofocante que me cuesta respirar, mi único consuelo es el llanto y una débil vocecita trata de consolarme al susurrar _"ya pasará".  
_

¿Esta es la SOLEDAD? Mi corazón a pesar de estar destrozado por tu culpa aun mantiene esperanzas marchitas, aun se aferra a ti, todavía cree en tus promesas. Un frío parece haberse establecido en mi corazón, ninguna ilusión ha querido nacer, no hay vida en mi, no quedó nada de lo que antes fui, he llegado a pensar que estoy muerta en vida.

No sé por qué ahora reina el ODIO, sucedió después de que rompí con las cadenas que me ataban a ti, todo aquél Amor y Cariño desapareció sin dejar rastros. Solamente puedo pensar en todo el sufrimiento y el daño que me hiciste, mi orgullo herido exige a gritos hacerte pagar por todo, antes tu presencia me hechizaba, ahora solo me repugna, la sangre me hierve cada vez que pienso en ti, quiero destruirte con mis propias manos...yo te quiero MUERTO.

El PERDÓN, parecía jamás podría nacer en mí, pero acabo de descubrir que también sufriste, tu mirada es cansada de tanto luchar contra los demonios internos, yo se cuan agotador puede ser esa batalla ya que pasé por lo mismo, yo también tuve que enfrentarme a mi lado oscuro. Gracias a DIOS el Dolor, la Soledad y el Odio han desaparecido, vuelvo a sonreír y los pequeños detalles de la vida me brindan felicidad, decir que todo quedó en el olvido y regresaré a ser la misma de antes es una Mentira, dejaste una huella permanente en mi, nada ni nadie la borrará, pero he crecido he aprendido del dolor y de mis errores ahora tengo la paz que tanto buscaba.

Me duele tu sufrimiento, no me gusta verte así por eso sonrío, no hay rencor te perdono de todo, déjame ayudarte a superar esto, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo para superarlo juntos, verás como todo saldrá bien.

Y comenzamos de nuevo, desde cero y con el transcurrir del tiempo nos volvimos unidos, esta vez el proceso fue lento pero de una forma totalmente diferente forjando un lazo inquebrantable... y descubrimos que aun había algo en el interior, esa extraña sensación que envuelve el alma, ahí estaba, seguía viva, logró sobrevivir a la tempestad... ese sentimiento de querer continuar, ese sentimiento de que lo único que importa es estar a lado del otro...creo que eso es lo que llaman AMOR.

FIN

**:: &&&& ::**

_Wiola! espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño oneshot! ^^_**  
**

_ya que lo hice con mucho cariño. _

_Aquí hago un pequeño intermedio en el FF (FanFic) que vamos comenzando. _

_Muchas gracias por tomarse la gran molestia de leer mis trabajos. Estoy muy agradecida!_

_por favor, por favor no olviden en dejar un Review! son el motor de los escritores._

_cuidense mucho!_

_Ja Né_

_^-^V_


End file.
